Runaway
by Sugerlandrox
Summary: Kyle and Kara are siblings and they are running away from slavery. What happens when they meet the Loonatics and Tech falls in love with Kara. Why won't Kyle let Tech go out with her.SEVEN CHAPPIE IS UP
1. RUNAWAY

Ok this is my first story so don't hurt me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Loonatics just the people I made up

……………………………………………

Acme slave trade

A train had just came in to the illegal slave trade carrying new Anthro's from towns that had been destroyed by people looking for Anthro's to turn into slaves. The people working there had just opened the gate to let the new group into there cages. Then a coyote anthro around the age of twenty with is little sister holding him close to her walked down off the train.

"don't worry sis we're gonna get out of here one day"

"I hope so" then a man came from behide them and pushed them into the cage and locked the cage. " stupid antro's…their animals and should be treated like animals" the man said as he walked away. Two men then pushed the cage onto a platform where a tons of people waited to bid on them. The brother and sister watched as all of them started biding on them. Then one man bided the most and got them both.

Later that night as they slept in their quarter's, the brother woke up and looked at the clock outside. It was midnight, the perfect time to run. He walked over to his sis and woke her up.

"Kara wake up"

"what is it Kyle"

"now's the time to run"

"right now"

"ya"

"where to"

"downtown Acmetropolis I heard about a group of anthro's called the Loonatics…they have powers too"

"they do"

"ya"

"well then let's go"

the two looked around to see if any guards were around then ran for the woods. It was hard to see through the tree's but they kept at it.

Then the sounds of hound dogs caught their ears. They ran so fast it wasn't even funny. They came to a hill and saw the city.

"we made it Kara"

"yeah"

They looked behide them to see cars coming at them with there dogs coming at them.

"Kara hop on my back"

"ok"

Then Kyle toke off with sonic speed.

In loonatics HQ

Duck had his ear up against a door listening to something. Then Tech and Rev came.

"Duck what are you doing"

"well I was bored so I'm do this"

"and what are you doing"

"I think Ace and Lexi are having sex" the other two then placed their ears against the door.

"oh ya their doing it alright"

"this-is-weird"

Then the alarm went off, and everyone(including the Love bunnies) went to the meeting room.

"Loonatic's there is a high speed chase near down town Acmetropoilis"

"and how does this involve us"

"Tech role the footage I got from my satellite" it showed a red line going across the screen.

"this thing has the ability to run at sonic speed I want you to stop it before it hurt's someone…Zadaiva out"

"alright gang let's jet" then duck run's up to Rev

"hey ten bucks say Ace and Lexi will do it after the mission"

"deal"

Down town

Kyle was running as fast as he could trying not to trip over something or someone.

"hurry Kyle there catching up"

"ok hold on"

Then Kyle kicked it in gear and ran faster. They turned a corner into a big ally where the people chasing them lost them.

"that was to close"

"tell me about it I'm worn out"

Then they heard the sounds of jetpacks landing behide them. They turned around to see the Loonatics. This scared Kara and went behide Kyle.

"if you think you can take us back there think again"

"take you back where"

"are ya'll the Loonatics"

"yes we are"

"good I thought you worked for the slave trade…it's ok Kara"

Kara slowly came out from behide her brother.

"my name is Kyle and this is my little sis Kara and we've been slave's ever since we were born"

"you guy's were slave's that must have sucked big time for ya'll"

"tell me about" the sounds of sirens came from the distance.

"do you know somewhere safe we can be"

"you guys can come back to the tower with us"

"ok" Kyle then felt a tug on is sleeve.

"I'm not so sure about this"

"come on Kara just for until we're safe"

"well…ok"

Kara then hoped on Kyle's back and they toke off.

At Loonatics HQ

Kara sat in the corner of the living room in a ball and was looking out the window. The gang was cuious on why she was doing this so they went to ask Kyle.

"hey Kyle why is your sis doing that"

"she doesn't feel comfortable around places where there are more boys then girls"

"I hate to say it but why"

"well…ever since she was five…every slavehouse we went to…they raped her"

"WHAT"

"that's what they do to girls that are slaves"

"that's just wrong"

"I know…I'm the only guy she get near to, that's why she act's like this…and every time she did something wrong she'd get wiped"

"that's just mean"

"I know…I want her to have a boyfriend, after what she's been all she needs rigth now are some friends"

the all toke one last look at her and walk away.

………………………………………………………

that is a long chapter. review


	2. scared of love

Hey there second chapter hope you like it.

…………………………………

Kara sat on outside looking over the city. She felt like crying, cause she was wanted to tell her brother that she had powers too, but every time it happened she was put to work. '_why did Kyle bring us here. I feel so uncomfortable here, all these boys, how does Lexi live with them, and why do I have this feeling every time that Tech guy comes in a room I'm in. I don't have the answers to these question's right now but one things for sure……I shall not come in contact with Tech at all'_

It had been two weeks since Kyle and Kara made a permanent stay at HQ. Zadavia had made them members of the Loonatics and Kyle saw this as freedom and hope for a better life, but Kara saw this as another prision to stay in until Kyle proves her wrong. While the Loonatics were celebrating, Kara found the roof more exciting. There she can daydream and think of how life would be if she lived a normal life. "Why do I feel so relaxed now I only feel relaxed when…" Kara turned around and saw Tech walking to her. She immediately stood up and started walking the other way.

"hey Kara why aren't you…"

"I don't like crowds bye"

She then walked throw the doors and went to her room. Tech was worried about her. He wanted to be her friend but it's kind of hard to make friends with someone who always avoids you.

When Kara got to her room she freaked this feeling she had was growing and she couldn't stop it. Kara was crying because it felt like it could never go away. This only happened when thought about Tech.

"wait Tech…I couldn't be…I can't be…I'm not…oh…KYLE" Kyle came running through the door.

"Kara are you alright"

"I don't know"

"whats wrong"

"I think…"

"you think what"

"…I'm in love"

"wow that's great"

"no it's not I hate it I HATE IT"

"why are you making a big deal of this, you never now this could probably be the only time you'll ever fall in love, so who do you…"

"Tech"

"even better, I think you should try it"

"really"

"ya"

"I don't know"

"can you try it for me…please"

"ok"

"hey you never know, this could be the guy you might spend the rest of your life with"

Kara hated that last part, but she was willing to try at least…for her brother.

That night Kara went up to the roof to go enter lala land when you guessed it Tech came out. Kara was scared, she didn't know what to say or what to do. Kara suddenly got up to run away again, but when she stood up this time Tech stopped. Kara then walked to the railing and leaned up against it. Tech then joined her.

"it's nice out tonight"

"ya it is"

"why do you run away every time I come out"

"it personal"

"the more you keep inside the more pressure it'll have on you"

"I…don't know"

"Kara you can trust me ok"

"well……I"

" I what"

"I…have a crush on you"

"wha…"

"I should be going"

"no wait"

"what"

"well you see"

"oh please don't tell me your crushing on me"

"ah…sorry"

"oh god I'm out" Kara then dashed for the door when she ran into Kyle.

"wow slow down whats going on"

"I told him"

"and"

"he likes me too" Kyle looked at Tech and gave him a thumbs up. Kara noticed this.

"wait did you…"

"Tech told me he liked you so"

"I'm out"

"oh no you know we ran away from our fears well this one theres no turning back" Kyle then closed the door and locked it. Kara then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"listen Tech I'm raelly scared right now so…" before she could even finish Tech kissed her. When he kissed her all of her fears, worries, and everything was gone. She really started to like this new feeling, so in return she kissed him back. She never felt so happy in her life. Kyle was watching and unlocked the door. '_if Tech tries to hurt her……then he'll be live with his great grand parents'_ Tech and Kara were just to into the moment. Kara felt like jumping up and down all over the place, she felt like doing back flips, she like she could do anything she was just so so she could, then happy moment went bye-bye when Tech hands went a little bit to far south. Kara quickly backed away. Tech just relised what he had just done.

"Kara I didn't mean to I'm sorry I…Kara"it was to late, Kara had just ran through the doors.

Kyle was happy that Kara had found someone. "KYLE" he turned around and Kara fell into his hands.

"what happened"

Kara told him every thing, this got Kyle steamed up. Tech then turned the corner. When saw Kyle glaring at him he ran, but he was no match for his super speed. Tech fell on the ground in fear. Tech then watched as Kyles fur began to turn into steel. Kyle then punched Tech into the wall. Kyle was now beating the living daylights out of him.

"KYLE STOP" Kara then got infront of him.

"I told you to scare him not kill him"

"Kara he made you uncomfortable, he's going to be dog food now"

"Kyle stop I still love him"

"after what he did to you"

"you are so over protective Kyle, you always have to be there when I go somewhere"

"Kara I do it to protect you"

"Kyle from now on leave me and Tech alone"

"no Kara I won't"

"see this is the problem with you, you never seem to leave me alone"

"Kara"

"no kyle shut it I hate you" Kyle stood there in shock. He watched as Kara helped Tech to his feet.

Kara waited quietly for Tech to wakeup. The gang was talking about Kyle and can he still be trusted.

Tech finally did wake up.

"kara…kara I'm so sorry"

"it's ok Tech"

"what just hit me"

"Kyle"

"oh"

Kara then got on the bed with Tech and cuddled up next to him.

"I love you, Kara"

"I love you too"

………………………………………………………

I so totally suck at writing


	3. suffering the aftershock

Sorry it toke me so long to update

……………………………………..

Kyle sat on his bed thinking about what Kara had just said to him. He thought long and hard when then he was interrupted with a knock on the door

"come in"

"hello Kyle"

"Zadavia…listen I didn't mean to beat him like that I just didn't think at all what might have happened and…"

"Kyle you are starting to talk like Rev"

"sorry and speaking of sorry I'm so so so so sorry and I'll…try as much as I can to stay out of Tech and Kara's relationship and…"

"Kyle I'm sorry, but I'm suspending you from the team for a week"

"A WEEK, but where will I go I mean.."

"I made reservations at hotel near here, now I suggest that you get going"

And with that Kyle left. When he left Zadavia went to go check on Tech.

When she got there she saw the gang talking about Kyle. Ace was the first to see her walk in.

"hey Zadavia what do you think we should do with Kyle I mean can he be trusted again"

"well I think no way, who knows ace you could be on his hit list"

"DUCK"

"what"

"as you were saying Zadavia"

"well I suspended him from the team for a week, that should give him enough time to think things straight. Hows Kara"

"She's getting by, right now shes in there with Tech"

"lets leave these two alone for a while"

And with that they left the room.

Kara was cuddled up as close as she could to Tech. She had never felt like this before in her life. What Kyle had told her before he left her and Tech alone up on the roof still rang in her head.

'_this could be the guy you might spend the rest of your life with_'

for some reason she wanted that to come true. She was scared that Tech might die from what had just happened to him. Tech looked down at her and saw the worried face on on her.

"Don't worry I won't die"

"that's not what I was thinking of, but thanks for another sleepless night"

"sorry"

Soon Tech and Kara fell asleep on the bed.

Kyle arrived at his room in the hotel. He put his stuff on the ground went to the porch. He looked out and saw the tower wasn't that far from where he was.

' _I screwed up big time, I should have just scared him. I didn't mean to hurt him…I didn't know what came over me…I felt…like I did when…she was raped the first time'_

Kyle went back inside and fell on the bed and fell asleep feeling like crap.

I know that was short but I really have to go.

I GOING TO CALIFORNIA!!!!


	4. Apologies

Sorry my fellow dudes and dudettes, I was having too much fun with my boyfriend, comeontryme, he's a member of fanfiction too.

AND YEAH I HAVING FUN WITH MY BOYFRIEND HELPING HIM WRITE HIS TRANSFORMER STORY "Singing with Cybertronians" you perverted people

………………………………………………………………………

(a week later)

Kyle came back and Kara came up to him and hugged him.

"Kyle I'm sorry I said I hated you"

"ok"

"sorry, but was bugging me this whole week"

"yeah and Tech I'm sorry for beating you I didn't know what came over me"

"it's ok"

Duck then looked at him with shock

"WHAT, YOU TOKE HIS APOLOGIE"

"well he said he was sorry and what happened to me was thing of the past"

"I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF WE SHOULD EVEN TRUST HIM"

Ace then walked up to and said.

"Tech's right you know"

Everyone walked up to Kyle welcoming him back home.

………………………………………………………………………………………

(back with those dirty slave people)

Right now the dirty slave people leader was sitting in his dirty little chair when he got the news that his cool slaves were with the Loonatics. He then ordered his dirty little slave people to get them.

………………………………………………………………………

(back at HQ)

Right know everyone was laughing at a blonde joke that Duck didn't get. (an, if you like the joke you can take it) Kyle then proceeded to tell another blonde joke.

"ok heres another one, ok one day a Blonde and a Brunette were walking in the and the Brunette said 'look a dead bird' the blonde looked up and said"

Duck then looked up and said "WHERE"

Everyone then busted out laughing.

When Lexi stopped laughing she asked Kara a question

"Hey Kara what else can you do besides controlling all types of plant water"

"Well I can sing"

"oh can you sing a song right now"

"I can sing you part of a song that I've had stuck in my head"

"ok go"

"There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl"

"Wow that was good"

"I have been practicing for the day I become a singer"

"I hope one day you do become a singer"

"Thanks Lexi"

The two continued to talk until it was time for bed

……………………………………………………………………………………

PLEAZ REVIEW I WANT MORE GRILLED CHEESE…that was random…I like it…too much. I'm weird AND PROUD OF IT


	5. A good day, a bad night

Ok guys get ready cause we all be kung fu fighting

……………………………………………………………………………………

It has been five months since Kyle and Kara had stayed with the loonatics and Kara had started sleeping with Tech. She was now more comfortable with being around other men now and Tech helped her gain control of her powers. They both had been on several missions with the loonatics and felt that they had a home they live in with out having to fear anything. Or so they thought.

Kara walked down a hall to the elevator that led to the living room. She had gone out for a while for one reason and one reason only. She came to the living room to see Kyle sitting there watching TV. He turned around to see Kara had a worried face on.

"Hey Kara what's the matter"

"Nothing Kyle"

"Kara I know your hiding something"

"So what"

"So I want to know"

Kara just turned her back and did some dishes. Kyle know this was annoying her and she wanted to tell him.

"Come on Kara tell me"

Kyle said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you if you don't freak when I tell you"

"ok"

Kara paused for two minutes and then told him.

"Kyle… I'm pregnant… with Techs kid"

"Kara…"

"Kyle please don't tell anyone about this please"

"Don't worry you can trust me"

Kara wrapped her arms around Kyle and hugged him. Kyle returned the hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………

(A few days later)

Everyone was in the living room chatting about random stuff (an: they are all talking to each other) Kyle got up and held up the drink he had in his hand.

"Ok ya'll I just want to make a toast to the two lovely couples in here I hope you guys stay together for a long time"

They all did the toast and Kyle continued.

"You what the perfect song is for these couples"

"What"

"_With __**NOTHING ON **__but the radio…"_

Kyle was cut off when Lexi brain blasted him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

(Next Day)

Kara hadn't been feeling good for the past few days. Tech was stumped. He didn't know what was making her sick. She told him it was just a stomach virus and she would get better. Tech didn't believe it. That night Kyle toke Kara to the park so that she could get out of the bedroom and stretch her legs a bit.

"So Kara when are you going to tell Tech"

"I don't know I'm to scared of what might happen"

"Don't worry I'll be there when you tell him so that he can't hurt you"

"Thanks Kyle"

Then a laser hit Kyle's shoulder. He turned around to see the slave guys and their guns with them. Kara got behind Kyle as Kyle's fur turned to steal and got into attack mode.

………………………………………………………………………………

OK I've had enough typing for tonight. Review pleaz and thank you.


	6. Your just the best I ever had

Hey there sorry it toke me so long to update, but I get to go to an Anime convention Saturday so YEAH ME!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………

"It's been three hours since Kyle and Kara went to the park"

Lexi was really worried. Yes, she knew about Kara's secret. Lexi was they're when she toke the test. Tech still didn't know though. Then Lexi ears perked up.

"Guy's I here Kara… and she's crying"

Everyone then got up and ran to the door. But before they reached it, Kara fell though the door. She was beaten so badly. Tech rushed to her side as fast as he could.

"Kara what happened, where's Kyle"

"He's… he's… dead"

Tech held Kara close to him. Everyone even Duck started to cry. They have all gotten use to him and his weird, out of the blue jokes.

The next day, Zadavia told the gang that the funeral had been set for the coming Friday. Kara stayed in Kyle's room since she got out of the med bay.

"_Why Kyle… you said that you would be there when I told Tech"_

Kara started to cry even harder. Holding his pillow tighter and screaming into it. (an/ so much drama… so unlike me) Tech walked into the room and hugged Kara. She returned the hug.

"Kara… Zadavia… she told me about you"

"She did"

"If it's a boy we'll name him Kyle and maybe we'll get a laugh"

Kara giggled. Yes, she would like that very much to have a son, and name him Kyle. Just the thought of it started to make her laugh.

"What are you laughing about"

"Some wobbly kid named Kyle walking around the base"

They both started to laugh.

…………………………………………………………………………

(Kara's POV)

The day of the funeral finally came and the gang, Zadavia, and half of Acmetropolis attended the funeral.

_So you sailed away into a gray sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring_

_And nothing's quite the same now_

_I just say your name now._

Everyone was crying, but for some reason I can't be sad. It's probably because of that dream I had.

(Dream)

_Kara was surrounded by light. She felt like she was flouting and was drifting somewhere. When she stopped drifting in front of her was Kyle. She ran up to him and hugged him._

"_Kara you know what"_

"_What"_

"_If you promise not to be sad on my funeral I'll make sure you have a son and you better name it after me"_

"_Is that a threat"_

_And before he said anything she woke up._

(End of Dream)

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had._

Kara was crying, but they where tears of joy knowing that Kyle was watching over her and keeping her safe. She couldn't help but to smile.

_So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony_

_Remembering the girl leaves me down and lonely_

_Well send it in a letter_

_Make yourself feel better._

Yes, she had to admit she was extremely sad that her brother is dead. She wanted him back. She knew what Kyle would say to her right now.

"_Girl, crying over me is like crying over spilt milk"_

Yep, that's exactly what he would say. Kara wished he was here right now so she could hear one of his blonde jokes. Yep he knew all the funny ones.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had._

Soon the funeral was over and everyone, sniffing and tearing went home. Kara and Tech stayed for little while longer. Then Kara hugged the tombstone.

"I love you Kyle"

Then they both left for HQ. Once they got home Kara went to the roof and sat there for a while.

_And it might take some time to patch me up inside_

_But I can't take it so I, I run away and hide_

_And I might find in time that you were always right_

_You're always right._

Tech went to the roof to find Kara asleep. He picked her up and carried her to their room.

"_I guess… I'll ask her in a few weeks"_

And with that he placed her on the bed and left the room. Tech couldn't wait to be a father. He was excited and scared at the same time. Kara opened one of her eyes and smiled.

"_Tech I do… I do know your question and will say yes, Kyle told me before he died… I do Tech… of course I'll marry you"_

And then she fell asleep.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You dont want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had._

_You're just the best I ever had_

…………………………………………………..

Sorry for shortness but I have to update my itunes and another story.

Please review!!!


	7. What Hurts the Most

Hey guys guess what… I'M GOING TO ANOTHER ANIME CONVENTION THIS SATURDAY! And today is the one-year anniversary for this story, that's right peep's this story has been going on for a year now… cool.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kara looked out the window of the living room. It's been eleven months sense Kyle's death. She did have a son… and his name is Kyle. Tech did propose to Kara and they are married. But you see… the gang was splitting up. Ace and Lexi are together and are getting a place of their own; Slam is back in the wresting business, Tech got a his job at the Acme Tech Institute, Duck is Slams manager… oh god, Rev is going to be staying with Tech and Kara for a while though. There were lots of things Kara never told Kyle. Kara was going to tell Kyle those things the night he died. Kara started to cry. Then Kara got this feeling she hasn't had for a long. She wanted to sing… sing her heart.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

The gang just then walked in. Lexi stopped them and she told them that when Kara gets sad enough she starts to sing. Tech, Lexi, and theothers then watched her sing on.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Kara really missed Kyle. She wanted him back so that he can hold her son, so he could comfort her when she was sad, so he could hold her closest secrets. She began to cry harder. The then quickly ran over to her. Tech held her close. 

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for shortness but this had to be a rush job. 

Song: What hurts the most

By: Cascada

There are two versions

Please review!


End file.
